Mix Up- An Undertale and BATIM story
by UndertaleJunkie
Summary: Bendy finds himself underground from an accident above. He later finds interest into a little human, Frisk. Determined to cross the barrier, Bendy and Frisk venture forth, but Bendy starts to grow weaker within each day. Can Bendy make it through or will he die knowing he tried? Undertale and Bendy and Boris Quest For The Ink Machine Crossover. (I DONT OWN ANYTHING!)
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh... Cuphead, I swear if that's you shining your flashlight in my face again, I'm gonna-" Bendy pauses. He shifts his hand up to his forehead to shield his eyes from the light that is pouring out from what appears to be a giant hole above.

"What the- Ugh my head..." Bendy squints as he looks around to find he has landed in a small cavern of some sort. The place looked abandoned, crumbled pillars stood or have fallen over time, covered by dusty vines. A line of columns lead to a faded, purple path. Underneath him lies a circular blanket of soft, golden flowers. Each one beautiful, soft yellow petals. In a way, they reminded Bendy of his little brother, always happy, kind and gentle. Never doubting or giving up... unlike him.

Bendy does a sit up but collapses back down on his back from dizziness.

"Okay... guess I'll just lay here for a while then..." Bendy closes his eyes from exhaustion and a partial concussion and drifts into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Bendy! Bendy!" Boris cries out as he charges at Bendy (who is sitting with his favorite adventurer and writer, Felix the cat) half tripping, half running. His ears flapping, eyes bright and sparkling with excitement; it makes Bendy smile. "It... and then there was a... and a light and... it's so great!" Boris pants, gasping for air.

"Woah, slow down Boris! Now, what is it?" Bendy replies.

"Ok, ok, ok. Well... actually I came over here so you could see it for yourself!" Boris explains quickly as he grabs Bendy's arm without a second thought and races off with him; Felix right on their heels. Bendy strains to keep his balance while being helplessly dragged by his brother towards what looks like another cave system.

Mugman was also a part of the discovery/surprise thing as he was also dragging his brother with him. "Ok, can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Cuphead growls.

"To be honest I don't know..." Bendy responds as he rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, I think this is a great mystery! I can't wait to see what awaits us!" Felix chirps, arm around Bendy. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I- uh, TOTALLY! I mean mysteries are great!"

"That's the spirit Bendy!" Felix rubs the top of Bendy's head playfully, which turns into playful shoving and chasing.

"Okay, are we gonna go see what it is or are we going to sit here and play tag?" Cuphead grunts.

"Sheesh, okay." Bendy says as they all walk into the entrance of the giant opening.

Boris and Mugman take the lead as the rest of the group take in the new surroundings. Broken railroad tracks and minecarts are tossed all over the ground. Pickaxes and coal chunks are in piles here and there. A giant hole surrounded by vines has been dug into the center of the room. The place they are in is an abandoned mine. It was also very dark.

"Uh, is this what the f*cking surprise was? Cuz if it is, you really wasted my time-"

"No!" Mugman and Boris say simultaneously.

"Look, through here!" Boris says as his arm grabs the wall and pulls it towards him as he enters through.

I turns out the wall was actually a wall of vines. Draping the vines to the side, Felix, Cuphead and Bendy step forward and gasp at the amazing view.

Crystals and diamonds littered the high ceiling as they shone brightly. It was almost as great as looking at stars but only they were rocks.

"What a beautiful sight this is! This was indeed worth the surprise I must say!" Felix cheers as he tips his fedora up to get a better view.

"I agree! Great job, Boris! And you too, Mugman!" Bendy agrees.

After a couple minutes Cuphead strolls out into the abandoned mine. Bendy notices and rushes out too. Everyone then follows one by one and meets in the middle of the cave.

"I really did wish I had a camera on me, or I would have taken a picture to remember our adventures..." Boris says sadly after a while of silence.

"Actually," Felix says while digging through his magic bag, "I do! Go ahead and take the picture!"

Bendy smiles as his brother as he rushes back into the secret room. But that smile quickly faded as he felt something dripping on his face. His hand slowly met with the drip and he stepped back startled.

"Oh no... No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Bendy says quietly which turns into a yell. Felix, Cuphead and Mugman turn around to see Bendy shaking in fear and pain. The pain was terrible.

"It... it hurts... so bad... help... GUH!"

Bendy spits up some ink the dribbles down his chin onto the cave floor.

"Oh goodness, Bendy!" Felix exclaims as he rushes towards Bendy, who just pushes him away.

"No... can't hurt you... I can't... UGH!" He lurches backward, holding his stomach crawling nearer and nearer to the hole until he was on the edge.

"Bendy, no! Stop, you're going to-" Felix shouts.

"Hey guys, I got the pictu- Bendy?! Wait! Bendy NO!" Boris screams as he races to his brother.

Bendy hesitates and takes a small step back again to be in contact with a vine. The last thing he saw as he tumbled into the darkness was his Brother's face, sad and horrified, tears running down his continuously vanishing face.

Bendy says one thing before he blacks out.

"I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Bendy jumps awake face to face with a open set of purple doors. He must have been sleepwalking again. He grabs his head and shudders, "So... it really did happen..." Bendy's head throbs as he pushes forward, despite him having a bump and a possible concussion. Before he leaves, he stops in front of the door because he noticed a strange symbol etched into the surface. Three triangles sit in a semicircular arrangement underneath a small winged circle. If only Felix were here, he would know what this is... Bendy sighs as he turns to investigate the new room.

Bendy's face turns from investigator to horrified in a record of 0.35 seconds. "What the heck happened here?"

Smoke still rose from the scorch marks that have singed the giant circular patch of grass in the middle of the room. Next to it, small drops of blood lay a trail that stops right in front of the next set of opened doors across the room. He walks up to examine the blood. It is still fresh.

Bendy hesitates to walk forward but remembers that he kind of has no choice. There were other things that motivated him as he walked past solved puzzles and traps; what if someone was in trouble, what if the monster that caused that ruckus was still back there, he must see his brother again...

Bendy arrives at a turn in the path, about to go forward, he hears voices around the corner. Crouching by the turn, Bendy peeks around and his eyes light up in surprise. Two figures stand in front of a lake of spikes. One seems to be a kid, about 11 years, who wears a blue sweater with thick pink stripes, shorts and brown boots. The other is a woman who is wearing a white fur coat underneath a purple dress, the rune from the door in the center of the fabric.

He walks up to the pair, as he has no other choice. He tugs on the ladies dress to get her attention because he is, well, very short. The woman turns around and Bendy jumps back in surprise. The lady wasn't a human but a monster. He starts to lose his balance and lands backwards into the water next to the spikes with a "WAHH!" and hits his head on the wall, slowly sinking downwards into the darkness of his own mind.

"H..."

"Hey..."

"Hey mister, wake up please!"

Bendys eyes flutter open to find that he can't breathe. He gets into a panic but a strong force on his chest causes him to cough and throw up a bunch of water mixed with a bit of ink. He gasps heavily for a couple moments.

"Are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard... We didn't think you would wake up..." A voice calls from behind him. Bendy slowly pivots his head towards the voice and realises it was that kid from earlier. "I... I think so- AH!" Bendy grasps the side of his head as if that would stop the constant throbbing. He tries to sit up but groans ans sways back down. "My head... is killing me... ow..."

"Oh... it looks like you might have a bit of a concussion..." Another voice sounds. Bendy looks the other way to find the goat monster kneeling next to him, a worried expression on her face.

"Wha- Who are you? Where am I? What is this place? Is my brother here?" Bendy asks rapidly, ignoring his pounding head.

"Well, I am Toriel and that little rascal over there is Frisk. She just saved your life... As for where you are, you are in the Underground and this is the Ruins. Many places here in the Underground, but very dangerous. Unless you know your way around you could get loss or hurt, maybe even worse..As for your, brother did you say? I have only seen Frisk then you, nobody else... Uh... can you stand?" Toriel asks grimly.

Bendy nods and slowly gets to his knees and staggers to his feet. He immediately lands a hand on Frisk for support, everything was spinning.

"You okay, sir?" The kid asks.

"I'm just fine." Bendy says almost too quickly. He hates it when people think he can't do things because he is hurt or sick. "And my name is Bendy."


	3. Chapter 3

As the group was about to leave Bendy remembers something important.

"M-my bag! Oh, I must have left it when I fell asleep earlier... I'm gonna go get it."

"Absolutely not!" Toriel interrupts, "You have a concussion and in no shape or form to barely walk or run!."

"But..." Bendy remembers his stuff was in that bag. He couldn't lose that stuff. Not now.

"I'll go get it." Frisk says as they run out into the hall without another word.

During Frisk's absence, Toriel teaches Bendy about how monsters were forced into the underground by humans.. Monsters and humans live by souls, and humans have DT or determination to guide them. Apparently he does have a soul, entering from a battle causes it to appear, but it doesn't look anything like Toriel described. It is white like a monster soul, but not upside-down and it has a deep crack on the left side. The other thing he noticed is that his HP is lower than normal; 4/7 instead of /20. But of course he kept that to himself.

Frisk returns within fifteen minutes and is excited to keep on venturing forth, although Bendy doesn't really remember most of the trip. Somehow he passed out in between the puzzles and ended up in a chair that was 3 times his size. A checkered blanket was thrown over him and a now dry cloth on his forehead.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Toriel was standing in front of him with a plate of some kind of pie. It smelled delicious. "I figured you would be hungry after you woke up, so I got you a slice of butterscotch cinnamon pie!"

"Thanks!" Bendy muffles through bites of cinnamon goodness.

After Bendy was done eating, Toriel let him to a fully pink bedroom with a single bed, shelves of books, and a chest of dusty toys and shoes. It almost looks like she was prepared for someone to fall down, but Bendy was too tired to care.

The kid already took the bed so he took the floor. Luckily, Bendy had a sleeping bag in his pack. He laid down inside the bag, almost asleep until he hears a voice. "So, how did you fall down?" The voice sounded childish, looking back he notices Frisk sitting up waiting for a reply.

"Well, I um... was distracted by something, tripped and fell into a hole." Bendy replys, still trying to hide his secret. He doesn't want to scare the kid, or even worse have them take care of him.

The kid doesn't look surprised, all that come out is an "Oh...".

"Why do you ask? Did you fall by accident too?" Bendy asks curiously.

Frisk looks down, not replying until finally, they grasp onto a big breath and say, "No... I fell down on purpose. I heard that the people who climb the mountain, never return, so I set off and fell to what I thought was my death..." They pause and wait for Bendy to say something, but all he could do is blink and gape at them. The kid seems like they could do a whole lot in their life. He finally has the courage to ask, "Why? Why would you do a thing like that?"

"I was always so... different. I was treated differently. I wasn't as smart or creative as the other kids. I don't know why. So I heard about the legend of Mt. Ebbot and climbed so I could maybe find some true happiness and peace from death. And it turns out I did, without the death... I got you..." Frisk stops talking and turns away, obviously embarrassed.

Bendy shakes away his weariness and just stares. A couple minutes later, he laughs lightly as tears form in his eyes. "Heh, I knew there was something about you that I was missing, and here it is. I guess I am not the only one that feels like they want to die..." Bendy pauses as he wipes away his tears. Frisk turns back, questioning about his reaction. "What do you mean, Bendy?"

"Let's just say, I have something, and it is far worse than death itself..." He turns to find Frisk's face morphed into horror. They ask hesitantly, "So, like a curse?"

"Yeah... Something like that..." Bendy lets the conversation go. The kid obviously notices that he didn't want to talk anymore and turns after a moment to go to sleep. Before Bendy falls asleep too, he thinks to himself. "Or maybe it's just fate..."

* * *.

The next morning, Bendy and Frisk walk out to find Toriel sitting in a chair, reading a book. They both decided that they have to move forward, otherwise progress will stop. Bendy is the first to speak up, "When can we go home?"

Toriel gape at the two opposing children. "Whatever do you mean? This is your home now! W-Would you like to hear about this book I am reading? It's called 101 Uses for Snails. Interested?"

Both shake their head, Frisk is the next to speak, "When can we exit the Ruins?"

Toriel flinches. She gets up as setting down her book. "Stay here, there is something I need to attend to." She rushes towards the basement, but Bendy and Frisk are right on her trail, down the steps into a long hallway. Walking towards the goat monster, she speaks but doesn't turn around.

"You wish to know how to return, "home," do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs." Toriel continues forward as do Bendy and Frisk. Again, Toriel is stopped in the hallway. "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive children... If you leave the Ruins... They... ASGORE... will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? Go to your room." She walks up to the doors, not daring to turn as both adventurers venture forth, determined.

The two children look at each other wearily but step forward again.

"You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself. Prove to me that you are worthy." A noise sounds as both Frisk's soul is pulled onto a battle ground. Four buttons illuminate before them; FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY. Obviously, they click MERCY. Toriel looks past them. Again and again, continuing with MERCY as dodging Toriel's fire attacks. They are slowly making progress, as Toriel attacks are slowing and missing on purpose.

"I know you want to go home but... please go upstairs... I promise you will have a good life here..." She pauses, "No... you cannot stay here. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them... You would just be unhappy here... Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child." Toriel cries, head in her hands. Frisk walks up and to Bendy's surprise, the kid hugs her. Bendy follows and gently pats her shoulder, not knowing how to comfort them. Moments later, Toriel stands up and walks towards the stairs, "Please take care... Goodbye." Toriel briskly walks away, looking back one last time before Bendy and Frisk walk out of the Ruins, into the cold darkness of a new place, yet to be explored.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside of the Ruins was very cold, almost unbearable. Snow covered the ground and air. Trees surrounded the path, as if to lead the way.

Walking forward in the snow-covered path, Bendy notices Frisk is shivering hard, barely able to walk. Figures, the kid only has a thin shirt and shorts on. A few seconds of digging in his bag later, Bendy rests his coat on Frisk's shoulders. The kid looks grateful as they slip their arms in the jacket, pulling it closer, smiling.

The couple walk past a giant fallen branch the moment they look away, a snap occurs behind them. Swiftly looking back, the branch was broken into bits, like it was nothing. Bendy grows nervous as they continue forward. Frisk must have too because they grab his hand tightly, not letting go. Later on, Bendy swears he saw someone in the trees at the corner of his vision, but as soon as he turn around they disappeared.

Footsteps approach them as Bendy and Frisk look up to some kind of barricade. They freeze, not making a sound. The shuffling stops, Bendy has to fight the urge to turn around. "don't you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand." Frisk turns around, so Bendy does too. The figure holds out a hand, waiting as Frisk grasps it gently. PPPTHHHHHTTHHHHHHHHHfffffffffffffffffff... Frisk giggles, Bendy chuckles.

"heheheh, the ol' woopie cushion in the hand trick! it's always funny! so you're a human right? that's hilarious! i'm Sans, Sans the skeleton. and who are you?" Surprisingly, Sans looked at Bendy.

"I'm Bendy... Just wanting to get home, as well as Frisk here. We both fell, so we are hoping to get out of here."

"...ok... i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now, but y'know, i don't really care about capturing anybody. now my brother, papyrus... he's a human hunting fanatic! hey, actually, i think that's him over there... i have an idea. go through this gate thingy. yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone."

The group walks briskly through the bars to find a sentry station, a lamp and a boulder.

"quick , behind that conveniently shaped lamp. and you..." Sans points at Bendy, "go behind the rock. hurry." Bendy does as he was told, especially with a figure stomping fast towards them.

"sup, bro?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S "SUP", BROTHER! IT'S BEEN THREE DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T. RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES. YOU JUST STAY OUTSIDE YOUR STATION. WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!" The new voice shouts, must be Papyrus.

"staring at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look?"

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?! I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE, I MUST BE THE ONE! I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN!" Papyrus yells, as talking about how great he will be when he joins the royal guard.

"hmm... maybe this lamp will help you?"

"SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZY BONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERYDAY!"

"hey... take it easy. i've gotten a TON of work done today... a SKELEton!"

"SAAAAAAAAANSSSSS!" Papyrus wails.

"oh, come on... your smiling!"

"I AM AND I HATE IT! SIGH... WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME... HAVE TO DO SO MUCH TO GET SOME RECOGNITION?"

Bendy holds back a chuckle, these puns were terrible, but good.

"wow, looks like you're really working yourself... down to the bone!"

"UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES! AS FOR YOUR WORK, PUT A LITTLE MORE BACKBONE INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEH! HEH." Papyrus shifts out of view, leaving Sans, Frisk and Bendy alone.

"ok, you guys can come out now." Sans says.

Frisk walks out from behind the lamp, laughing from too many puns. Bendy crawls out too.

"That was so humerus!" Frisk says, still laughing.

"It was really punny wasn't it Frisk?" Bendy replies. He felt a small throb in his chest but he ignores it.

"heh. i like you guys!" Sans replies, chuckling a little himself. "come on, follow me! i'll show you guys around snowdin."

Frisk follows Sans but Bendy stays behind, gripping his chest. The pain was real now and he knew what was coming. He leans back against a nearby tree, groaning. Why did this have to happen now?

"Bendy?"


	5. Run

**Next couple chapters will be somewhat short and late, due to marching band and up coming school. Hope you forgive me! Special thanks for those who review and favorite or follow! Love you all! 3**

* * *

Bendy turns around, startled. The kids steps back in shock to Bendy, who is quivering in pain. "Bendy?" They ask again, almost unsure it was him.

"I'm... fine..." Bendy groans out, as well as some spewing of ink over the snow, gasping and coughing. Frisk rushes towards Bendy, calling his name over and over like a broken record, but Bendy holds up a inky hand weakly and says, "Dont... come any... closer... GUH!" Bendy coughs, more ink splats onto the ground. He drops to his hand and knees, tears dripping down as fast as the ink.

"SANS! Help! Something is wrong with Bendy!" Frisk shouts, not knowing what else to do. The crunching of snow was obvious Sans was approaching, kind of fast for a lazy guy like him.

"Frisk... get... away... *gag* I don't want... to hurt... you... AHH!" Bendy curls in on himself, having a coughing fit. Sans trucks through towards Bendy, ignoring his demands.

"No... stop...please!" Bendy chokes. Sans ignores him and turns to Frisk, "What happened?"

"I-I don't know! He just started shaking and coughing up... black?" Frisk rambles.

"Well then... I don't know about any of this so let's go take care of him until he can tell us what is going on."

And with that, Sans grips Bendy's arm and takes Frisk's hand. He closes his eye sockets, concentrating. The air around them turns multi colored, Bendy can't even keep track of all of the colors. A few seconds later everything disperses. They are now on the floor in somebody's living room. As soon as Sans lets go of Bendy's arm, he turns and vomits into his hands.

Bendy shakes and whispers, "Go... leave... save you..." Ink practically bleeds of of him into the carpet.

"It... hurts... Boris..." Bendy sobs, holding his midsection. Thought to be left to his misery, Bendy notices Sans leave the room and comes back with a bowl and hands it to him, who grabs it quickly as he splurts out another handful of ink. Bendy looks at Frisk, pain in his eyes, fear in theirs.

"Kill... me... I can't... Please..." Bendy pleads softly. Frisk doesn't respond but sits next to him, hand over his inky shoulder as a way of comfort. Bendy's face is covered in ink, almost over his eyes. Any farther and he would lose control, hopefully not by Frisk or Sans. If he could reject more ink, the ink on his face would slow or clear some. He had to get out; Bendy waits for when Sans turns around to set down the bowl, and charge out of the door with all the remaining strength he had. Almost out in the snow, Bendy halts, but not on purpose. He can't move. His whole body floats upward and turns so he is facing the Sans.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sans' hand is out stretched, a blue aroma surround it. His face angry, 'eyebrows' raised as if partially surprised.

Bendy looks down to find his soul out in front, covered in ink and the same blue aroma. The ink is spread almost towards the bottom, any more and... Bendy shutters, he doesn't want to think what could happen. Going limp from loss of energy, Sans sets him down, Frisk running to Bendy's side. Bendy lies on his back, panting and gasping. He can't breathe, ink blocking his airway. He grasps his throat, trying to force out anything, but to no avail. He is starting to see black now. Bendy tosses and turns, he needed something to happen, anything.

"Bendy! Why would you run? What is wrong? What can I do?" Frisk asks rapidly.

Bendy only gargles one word in response, " _ **Run**_..."


	6. FIGHT

**SOOO sorry about this! Took me a while to figure out how to put this together, all while doing random things. AND OMG! How many views can we get? If we can get to 1000 I'll do an extra long chapter! Thanks to all who comment and support this story!**

* * *

Unfortunately, Frisk didn't listen. The ink runs over "Bendy's" eyes and immediately his body shoots upward, almost hitting Frisk in the face.

It always confused Bendy how this part works. He can still see, but only in black and white, as a result to the ink. And as another result, Bendy can't feel either. The only way for him to feel is to have some kind of connection with someone or something that is present to this case.

The only thing Bendy had control over is his 'eyes' and sometimes part of his mind, but even so, he couldn't control his actions unless absolutely necessary. His disease harnesses hatred and sorrow to overpower the keeper, but if he had a very strong source of feelings, for example love, Bendy could possibly overthrow his sickness, but he can only use it once everytime this happens. Only. Once.

Bendy raises to his feet unwillingly and swings his claws at Frisk, who, thank god, dodged by leaning to the side. Bendy huffs out big breaths as he attacks again, but towards Sans this time. He swings his hands over and over, missing Sans every time. He then teleports and reappears somewhere behind him, probably to protect Frisk.

"Hey bucko," Sans says as Bendy turns around, ready to pounce. "I know for a fact you probably don't want to do this or are you just one of _those_ people? Are ya willing to tell what the _hell_ is going on or do I have to go to _**extreme measures?**_ " Sans eyes go completely black except for the one on Bendy's right, which shines a bright white, according to Bendy... It could have been purple for all he knew.

Bendys soul is now in front as he charges towards Sans, hands out stretched as if to give him a deathly hug, which it could have been. But instead Bendy unleashes globs of ink that splat onto the ground next to Sans.

"Heh, think you missed."

But Bendy grins as the ink puddles come to life; inky hands grabbing the skeletons legs, trying to pull him down. Somehow, Frisk interferes and swings at the ink figures with a stick, releasing Sans from their grips. Who knew the kid had some fight in them.

It surprises Sans that Frisk wouldn't leave his side.

"Hey, kid, maybe you should-"

Frisk shakes their head, determined to help their friend. But even after all that, Sans didn't attack. He just stands there with that lazy grin on his face like nothing happened, Frisk at his flank. Bendy does not hesitate as the opportunity is too great. He starts to swipe at Frisk but a wall of blue bones stick out of the ground, blocking Bendy's path.

"I don't think so, kiddo." Sans says lowly

It just so happens, Sans is VERY capable at fighting. A wave of bones and skeletal dragon things from out of thin air. Surprisingly, Bendy survived with only a couple scratches here and there.

 **LATER...**

A bone shoots from Bendy's left and right. He jumps in the air as the bones collide and disperse into magical dust. As relaxing back down to the ground, something make him stumble to the side slightly. A sharpened bone had hit him and is peeking out from his shoulder. This seemed to be a distraction as another bone plants itself into his gut. Bendy hunches over, snickering from partial pain. Bendy raises a hand and attacks, a blob of ink forming into a shape of a knife. It hurtles towards Sans but he deflects it with a bone shield, making it curve into fantasy land.

Apparently Frisk got agitated and rushed towards Bendy, totally forgetting the fact that he is a psychopath right now. As they are halfway there, something catches Bendy's eye, it makes him smirk.

"Wait... no... NO!" Feelings flooded him as the ink raises of his eye. He rushes up and shoves Frisk out of the way, just in time for the impact of the stray knife thudded into his soul.


	7. Things are about to change a bit

**Okay, so I know a lot of you have been waiting for the next chapter... and its turning out great but I want to add something to the beginning so the rest of the story makes sense so like a... extra extra redo check-up spell check thing... so I will do that and replace the old chapters with the new ones, so be sure to check daily cuz I don't know if you can see if I replace a chapter or not XD So just BE AWARE THAT THINGS ARE ABOUT TO CHANGE!**


End file.
